


Sunshine

by starlitcities



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Present, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, friends - Freeform, it's really fluffy okay, kindaichi is salty, oikawa mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitcities/pseuds/starlitcities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You talk to yourself? That’s weird.”</p><p>Kageyama near launches out of his skin, whipping his head around so fast his vision blurs. “What the...who are you?”</p><p>He’s radiant. Glowing bright like a million suns have been packed into his amber eyes and glittering smile, sprawled out across orange tinted hair that jets out in so many directions. Kageyama freezes in place when the red-head moves over and leans into his personal space, eyes wide with curiosity.</p><p>“Hinata,” he puffs, smile disappearing only for a second before it comes back, and Kageyama has half a mind to think it was brighter than the first time that he smiled. “What’s yours?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> this is a birthday present to one of my favorite lovelies. I hope you like it /)/////(\

 

Whenever someone asked Kageyama about something like friends, his answer was always a look of utter confusion, before he'd come back with some unclear answer as though he didn't understand what he'd just been asked.

He was never the kid that grew up as a socialite, no. He always came off as scary, too abrasive, too demanding. By some way of coping for the void, he told himself he didn't need anyone. He only needed one thing, and that was just his trusty volleyball. It was something he was good at, something easy, something that forced him to be around people enough to interact, but not so much that he had to feel any true obligation to them.

“That won’t work,” Oikawa, his senpai--and all around heartthrob for pretty much anything--always reminded him of this. Even as he graduated, and his parting words were nothing close to sentimental, because frankly, Oikawa didn’t like Kageyama. Something about geniuses and tyrants. Kageyama was pretty dismissive of it, Oikawa’s personality was rather terrible, even said so by his best friend.

He never thought Oikawa would be right about anything other than being a setter until it blew up in his face. It terrified him, the sound of a toss coming up empty, untouched. Seeing the backs of his own team’s jerseys, when he was nowhere near the edge of the court. The first time it happened, it shook him to his very core. He didn’t need another episode like it, but it happened again, cold, dismissive, unresponsive teammates--if he could even call them that.

“I don’t want to work with a setter like that.”

“He’s a damned tyrant.”

“Oh, here he comes, King of the Court.”

“I can’t tell if he’s too stupid to take an insult or not.”

Kageyama ignored all of them. Unnecessary, pathetic additions to something so perfect, so simple. A toss is a toss. Simple as that. He needed to go higher. He needed a challenge, bigger than some whiny pre-teens that were just too slow.

The attacks started to wear on him though. He lost count of how many times he’d heard his name tarnished against Oikawa’s in the same sentence. What did they know? None of them played setter. None of them worked as hard as he did.

“He’s heartless.”

“Coach, get rid of him.”

One too many complaints from a fucking turnip had him benched. Another bundle of pissing and moaning from the rest of them gave him a permanent excuse from practice. As angry as Kageyama was, it wasn’t directed at his teammates, or, former teammates. He was pissed he couldn’t use the gym, violently upset that his last year in middle school, his own volleyball team had nothing to show for it. He had nothing to show for it.

He wanted to be bitter about Kindaichi, he really did. That kid pissed and cried the most out of all of them, mumbling his complaints low to the rest of the teammates, glaring at Kageyama from distances almost any chance he could. Kageyama had half a mind to think Kindaichi has something for him. Only, the damned turnip was probably still stuck on his unyielding and useless crush on Iwaizumi.

Oh, everybody knew about it. Even Kageyama, as much as he refused to listen to gossip.

He was surprised when people knew about where he was going for school. Even if it was pretty public information, it’s not like he had friends that would care. And oddly enough, nobody seemed to really be going where he was. Well, nobody that he knew.

Things would be better at Karasuno. He knew they would be.

 

* * *

 

 

Kageyama learned early on that rumors were nasty, and that they lingered. He knew this, and yet, it surprised him that even now, here at his new high school, where he’d start fresh, that people knew him as the tyrant king. And of course, wherever the rumors reemerged, so did a whole round of newly created gossip.

Kageyama tried to ignore the talk, he really did. Part of him was convinced that they were all low lives. Another part of him just craved that they would leave him alone. And the last part of him, that very small part that he locked away and ignored, begged for them to change their minds, change their hearts, believe in him again. He didn’t want to be known as a tyrant anymore. He didn’t want to consistently eat lunch alone, secluded on a rooftop. He didn’t want to study alone anymore, or walk to school alone, or have nowhere to go but home at the end of the day.

He sighs, chest deflating heavy, eyes glued to his phone as he scrolls through contacts that are probably useless to have. It’s funny, his phone is filled with phone numbers he’ll never use. He stares hard at one contact, wondering if calling him for some kind of answer to cure this void in his chest might be useful.

“The only reason you have my number is because of practice. Don’t get comfortable using it, Tobio-chan.”

He twitches; how could he even want to try and talk to him? What would Oikawa even say?

“You’re not thinking, as usual, Tobio-chan,” Kageyama mimics quietly, to himself, and he sputters with laughter, because his impression of the grand king is absolutely horrible, but even still, he managed to nail the sassiness just about right, and even if Oikawa wasn’t really fond of him, at least he paid attention to him, At least, through teasing nicknames and silly faces, he still considered him a person.

“You talk to yourself? That’s weird.”

Kageyama near launches out of his skin, whipping his head around so fast his vision blurs. “What the...who are you?”

He’s radiant. Glowing bright like a million suns have been packed into his amber eyes and glittering smile, sprawled out across orange tinted hair that jets out in so many directions. Kageyama freezes in place when the red-head moves over and leans into his personal space, eyes wide with curiosity.

“Hinata,” he puffs, smile disappearing only for a second before it comes back, and Kageyama has half a mind to think it was brighter than the first time that he smiled. “What’s yours?”

“er...Kageyama,” he replies, hesitant because this is probably the first person in the entire school who has actually approached him, and with a smile no less.

“Nice to meetcha! I got a question, though. Why are you all alone?”

“What’s it to you?”

“S’ just a question,” Hinata comes back, shrugging his shoulders. Kageyama retreats, and he feels sheepish and stupid because he’s just so used to lashing out that it’s second nature now.

Kageyama peeks up at him, squinting slightly because this kid has been kissed by the sun, and it actually hurts to look at him, with as bright as he is, looming so near to Kageyama, although he can’t find it in himself to be uncomfortable.

Hinata rocks back on his heels and kneels down, looking over Kageyama’s all too simple lunch that consists of onigiri and-- “milk? are you--what kind of lunch is this, Kageyama-kun?!”

“Shut up! Are you even eating anything?!”

“Actually, I had myself a healthy meal, full of nutrients. Why don’t you eat something better?”

Kageyama bites his lip. If he knew how to work a kitchen he’d probably make himself something healthier. But with limited skills and limited access, and an almost always dark home, what did he know outside of rice and milk?

“Tell ya what? If you let me sit and eat with you, I’ll bring you better lunches!”

“That doesn’t sound like a bargain of interest on your part…”

“Call me a caring guy, then. But I’ve gotta go now, Kageyama-kun! Tomorrow, same place?”

Kageyama doesn’t get the chance to breathe out a response before Hinata has already hopped over the edge of the roof and back down to the lower level, disappearing just as fast as he had shown up. He leans back against the chain link fence, touching his face because he just now realizes that he’s as red as a berry, and his heart is slamming against his rib cage, and there may or may not be some kind of smile on his face. He just encountered the embodiment of sunshine, and he’s still not sure what kind of effect it has on him, because he’s still a little bit shell shocked that someone wants to be in his company for longer than necessary.

Hinata.

Hinata what?

Kageyama walks around with the worst of scowls on his face the next day to hide the fact that he’s giddy to try and learn more about this stranger.

 

* * *

 

It was weird, suddenly having someone to sit with.

Kageyama couldn’t remember the last time he enjoyed lunch with anyone, and here he was, sitting next to someone, sharing food and conversation like he’d been friends with them forever.

Well, if a week felt as long as forever, anyway.

Kageyama learned a lot.

His name, Hinata Shouyou. What he lacked in height he made up for in his brilliant personality, and his ability to defy gravity by pushing off of the ground. He didn’t know what studying was, grades being just as bad as Kageyama’s. He discovered Hinata is older, that he has a younger sister, and he wants to be remembered.

“Remembered?” Kageyama asks, one day.

“Yeah,” Hinata nods, cheek full of rice and fingers wrapped about his water bottle. “I wanna go out with a bang, you know? I want people to see my face and name and go, yeah! Hinata! That guy was amazing!”

“Have you done anything amazing yet?”

“I’ve been feeding you,” Hinata points down at Kageyama’s empty bento.

“That’s not amazing, though,” Kageyama deadpans.

Hinata stares at him, jaw dropped and eyes wide, almost looking like he’s going to say something negative, but he just bursts into a hearty round of laughter. “Wow! Are you always this blunt?”

Hinata’s laughter rounds out into silence when he sees Kageyama shift uncomfortably, almost defensively. “What do you want from me?” Kageyama asks, “you keep hanging around here…”

“Do I have to want something?”

“That’s what normal people do,” Kageyama answers quietly.

“Okay,” Hinata nods, screwing on the cap of his water bottle. “Then I want you.”

Kageyama doesn’t move for what feels like an eternity. He’s still trying to process the arrangement of words splayed out for him by this bubbly red-head, comprehending that yes, he actually said it, and no, he doesn’t seem to be lying, and yes, he has spent the entire past week getting to know him.

“I’ve heard about you, tyrant king,” Hinata nods, “but I don’t care about that. Rumors are almost never true anyway. I wanted to find out for myself, just what you were like.”

Kageyama watches the million volt smile light up the sky.

“And...I like you! You’re really dumb sometimes, and vulgar, but I like you overall. So, if you’ll let me, I don’t want to give up on you.”

“Phrasing it like that...you could have just…” Kageyama presses a hand over his face.

He can’t entirely hide the smile stretching from ear to ear, nor the scarlet red that burns from the base of his neck to the tips of his ears, the slight groan of frustration because Hinata just said something extremely embarrassing without batting an eye.

Someone likes him.

Someone wants to be around him.

Two things he never thought he would hear.

“It’s really that weird for you? Asking to be your friend?”

“Sh-shut up, baka. Who said I wanted that?”

Hinata smiles slow, pulling Kageyama’s hands away from his face. “Kageyama-kun, let’s be lonely together, yeah? I’ll play volleyball with you!”

Kageyama looks up from his hands, right into gentle eyes beneath orange tufts of messy hair. He knows it for sure now, without a doubt, that the sun has dropped out of the sky and landed into the palms of his hands, poured like gold into the body of this tiny fifteen year old enigma that just showed up out of nowhere with a list of demands and a whole lot of laughter. He considers himself Kageyama’s friend, he doesn’t care about the tyrant king.

He cares about who Kageyama is, right now.

“If...you suck at volleyball...we can’t be friends,” Kageyama grinds out, jokingly, hesitant, but he relaxes when Hinata shakes with laughter again.

“I’ll have you know, I’m extremely good at volleyball,” he says, and Kageyama realizes that the rest of the lunch period, Hinata didn’t let go of his hand.

Turns out, the orange haired bundle of energy was terrible at volleyball. Beyond terrible, really, he could barely even catch the ball thrown to him. But Kageyama didn’t care, because he wasn’t alone anymore. He thought he needed everyone’s attention, but really, he just needed one person. One little ray of sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of want to continue this... so leave me some thoughts on whether I should or not :)
> 
>  
> 
> Reach me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tendousatori) or [Tumblr](http://fukuchan.god.jp/)!!


End file.
